I'll Be Waiting Here
by mylifeismine
Summary: It's a few hours before Nora leaves for NYC to the dance company. But now she's having doubts about going. Can Tyler knock some sense into his girlfriend in time for her plane? TylerNora.


** N0T3: Oh My God! I'm sooooooo sorry! This IS NOT a High School Musical fanfiction. It's a Step Up fanfiction. Out of habit clicked HSM as its category. Sorry!**  
(Above only applies to people who had me on alerts)

**THIS IS NOT A HSM STORY!**

_n0t3: This is my first **Step Up** fanfiction, so Tyler might be slightly a bit out of character.  
But I still hope you'll like it!_

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: I'll Be Here Waiting**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** It's a few hours before Nora leaves for NYC to the dance company. But now she's having doubts about going. Can Tyler knock some sense into his girlfriend in time for her plane? TylerNora.  
**Genre:** Romance_/Drama_

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ms. Clark. It's Tyler, Nora's boy---dance partner."

"Hello, Tyler."

"Is Nora there?"

"No, she went out."

"OH, okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Tyler sighed, and fell onto his bed.

"What's wrong?" Camille asked, as she passed by Tyler's room, munching on a cookie.

"Nora won't pick up," Tyler said, poking numbers into the phone.

Camille sat on the edfe of the bed,"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

Camille started making kissy faces and kissy noises.

Tyler laughed, and threw a pillow at her, still listening to see if Nora would answer her cell phone.

After lying there on his bed like an idiot, he suddenly bolted up.

He accidently kicked Camille, who fell backwards and hit her head against the bedframe.

"Tyler," Camille whined.

"Sorry Camille," Tyler said, as he threw on a long and baggy t-shirt over his barechest.

Giving Camille a pat on the head, Tyler raced out the door.

"Ow!" Camille said, rubbing the spot that her head had hit against the bedframe, and the spot at Tyler had patted.

"Sorry!"

He pulled his sweatshirt's hood over his head, keeping warm from the chilly wind in Baltimore.

He walked to the bus stop, then took the bus to the stop that stopped near Nora's spot by the harbour.

Tyler went up the steps and was glad that she was there, looking out on to the water.

He sat beside her, and put an arm over her shoulder, when he saw tears.

But after he had put his arm on her, Nora started to cry harder.

Tyler started to pull his arm off her, but Nora tugged his arm firmly back over her shoulder.

Staring out on to the water surface for a while, Tyler asked, "What's wrong?"

Sure, he, Tyler Gage had ended up as a different person after the senior showcase.

He still wore the same clothes, but was friendlier.

In a way.

Nora clung on to Tyler like a lost child, and wept on to his chest.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I don't want to go to New York," Nora mumbled into his shirt.

"Why not? You said dancing was everything, and without it, you would have nothing," Tyler said surprised.

Nora lifted up her head and looked out into the water, "Well that was before I had you," giving Tyler a peck on the lips.

Tyler deepened the kiss, then broke it several seconds after.

"And I was _after_ 'dancing was everything.'"

"Exactly."

Tyler looked into her eyes, "What if I was Brett, would you still go to New York?"

"Well if Brett was still my boyfriend, he probably would just be telling me something about his music, not really caring..."

Tyler chuckled, "He wasn't _that_ bad?"

Nora looked surprise from what he said.

"To you."

"He wasn't _that_ bad, but he felt music was more important than I was."

"And am _I_ a bad boyfriend?" Tyler joked.

"Nah, you're sweet, wonderful, amazing, incredibly hot, cute, charming, adorable, and... did I mention incredibly hot?" Nora teased, with a laugh.

"No, you didn't mention that I was hot?" Tyler smiled, before kissing her.

Nora kissed back, but then suddenly pulled away, and went back to being sad.

"Aw..." Tyler whined.

Nora ignored him, "If I _do_ go to New York, where do you go?"

"Nowhere."

"That's my point."

Tyler looked confused.

"I don't want you to go back to being a criminal," Nora said.

"I'm not. And this is about _your_ life. You want to go to New York. Deep down. You do. So stop worrying about me, you have a flight to catch in a few hours."

Nora didn't budge.

"I'll be here waiting for you."

"Really?" Nora said with a smile.

"Yep. Aslong as you don't come back with Brett."

Nora laughed, and got up.

"I love you," Nora said giving him a kiss on the lips, before walking away.

"I love you too!"

"I know," Nora said sweetly, before taking the steps back to the pavement.

Chicks.


End file.
